Twilight: alice&jasper
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: En vez de Edward & bella, este Sera el TwiLight pero colocando a Alice de vampira y a Jasper de humano, que cosas pasaran, que líos abran, ¿Qué pasara con Jasper cuando sepan lo que son los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

TwiLight Alice& Jasper

En vez de Edward & bella, este Sera el TwiLight pero colocando a Alice de vampira y a Jasper de humano, que cosas pasaran, que líos abran, ¿Qué pasara con Jasper cuando sepan lo que son los Cullen?

Capitulo1: primer encuentro

Otro DIA mas, en el purgatorio, otro aburrido DIA en el instituto de Fores, estaba junto a mis hermanos, Edward, bella, Rosalía y Emmett, ellos eran pareja yo era la única soltera del clan Cullen, pero en mis visiones siempre aparece un bello chico a mi lado,

-deja de soñar Alice-dijo con un deje de burla Edward

-cállate amargado-susurre

Edward el había encontrado a bella hace unos diez años, en un pueblo cerca de Alaska, bella era hija del jefe de policía de aquí de Fores, pero ella vivía con su madre, ella le cambio la vida a mi hermano, suspire, bella me miro curiosa a lo que solo le di una sonrisa

-¿Quiénes_ son esos?-_pregunto una suave voz

-_los Cullen-_ Stanley y su desprecio-_ son hijos adoptivos de doctor Cullen, la rubia es Rosalía hale y el de pelo corto es Emmett Cullen, el de cabello cobrizo es Edward Cullen y la de su lado es isabella hale_

_-y ella ¿Quién es?-_en ese momento gire mi cabeza y mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules hermosos

-_ es Alice Cullen -_ susurro con desprecio

-vamos Alice, tenemos clases-susurro bella

-eh si-susurre apartando la mirada del chico y levantándome para irme con mis hermanas, al parecer me fui todo el camino sumergida en mis pensamientos que apenas note que estaba en clases, bella tenia un libro en sus manos mientras yo dibujaba distraídamente con mi mano en el cuaderno

-llega tarde joven-susurro el señor Manson

-disculpe… pero es que soy nuevo y me perdí-susurro el chico

- que sea la ultima vez señor….

-whitlock, Jasper-susurro

El profeso asintió y le indico donde sentarse entonces en ese momento sentí su olor, era muy fuerte como si una bola de cemento se estrellara en mi cara, tome la mano de bella y la apreté, esta me miro curiosa mientras yo dejaba de respirar y movía los labios "sácame de aquí"

-profesor-dijo bella levantando su mano

-si señorita hale-susurro

-puedo llevar a mi hermana a enfermería, no se siente bien-susurro

-si vayan-susurro

Bella me ayudo a salir del salón y me llevo hacia el bosque mientras llamaba por el Mobil a los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: mi cantante

Con bella nos fuimos corriendo por el bosque para evitar toparnos con aquel humano, cuando llegamos a casa Esme se asusto y pensó que ago pasaba pero bella simplemente le dijo que llamara a Carlisle, cuando los chicos llegaron todo se mostraban tenso pesaban que era lo que había sucedido y finalmente llego Carlisle

-se puede saber que paso-susurro

- Alice-susurro bella tomando mi mano- encontró a su cantante

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los chicos

- callaos-susurro Carlisle

-¿Quién es?-pregunto esme

- Jasper whitlock es el nuevo-susurre tensa- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Alice mejor no vayas al instituto hasta que estés segura-dijo esme

Asentí y subí a mi habitación, el era mi compañero eterno debería hablarle, suspire cerrando los ojos, había veces en las que deseaba poder dormir, mis visiones siempre me mostraban a el, junto a mi, Jasper, el Serra el dueño de mi eterno corazón, durante la noche bella, rose y yo nos fuimos de casería, necesitaba calmar mi sed, y al parecer las chicas igual, termine de morder al ciervo y me senté esperando a las chicas

_Estaba caminando en el instituto junto a bella y ¿Jasper?, este sostenía su mano junto con la MIA, me sonreía mucho sentía una gran paz junto a el, yo sonreí y mire sus ojos que no eran azules si no eran dorados_

-Alice-susurro bella moviendo una mano enfrente Mio

-eh-susurre

-¿Qué has visto?-pregunto rose

-Jasper Serra uno de nosotros-susurre

Las chicas sonrieron felices aunque bella activo su escudo para que Edward no escuchara, corrimos de vuelta a casa para vestirnos para ir al instituto, suspire, todos nos subimos al volvo y partimos al instituto, cuando llegamos respire profundamente antes de salir, con bella nos fuimos a nuestras clases, mientras los demás se iban a las suyas, la mañana paso rápido al igual que la hora de almuerzo, con bella caminamos hacia historia donde estaría el, cuando entramos sentí su olor, a pesar de que me provoco sed, lo ignore y camine sonriente hasta mi lugar

-hola-susurre, haciendo que el se girara

-eh ¿hola?-dijo confuso

-soy Alice Cullen y ella es Isabela hale pero dile bella-susurre.- esto un quería preguntarte algo

- un gusto chicas-susurro- que quieres preguntar

- no puedes dar los apuntes de ayer-susurro bella

-claro-susurro el chico y nos dio los apuntes


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: el no

Estábamos al lado del volvo esperando a los chicos los cuales se habían atrasado por una tarea mientras que a unos metros Mio al lado de un desgatado auto estaba Jasper, sentía que algo iba a pasar , mi visión llego justo cuando se realizaba, tayler iba a chocar contra Jasper

-NO-grite

Bella me miro y miro a Jasper y junto conmigo se lanzo a ayudarlo yo tome a Jasper por su cintura mientras bella con sus manos detenía el auto y lo soltaba provocando que los cristales se rompieran en millones de pedazos. Baje mi vista hacia Jasper y vi. Que miraba todo con sus ojos abierto, mierda, el había visto todo lo que habíamos hecho

-estas bien Jasper-susurre

-eh si-susurro confundido-como han llegado aquí tan rápido

-estábamos a tu lado-susurro bella

-nono es verdad estaban junto a su auto-susurro y en ese instante escuche las sirenas de la ambulancia

-Jasper-susurre

-prometen explicarme todo-susurro

-si-dijo bella

En ese momento llegaron las ambulancias subieron a Jasper junto con tayler, y después se fueron, con bella levantamos la mirada y nos encontramos con la expresión furiosa de Edward,_ que paso por que estas axial_, pensé mirándolo, mientras el se nos acercaba

-suban al auto-dijo con voz cortante- Rosalía llama a Carlisle

Nos subimos al volvo y Edward arranco hacia casa mientras Rosalíe llamaba a Carlisle diciéndole lo sucedido y que necesitábamos hablar todos en familia, Edward dejo el auto afuera de casa mientras llamaba a esme, suspire, bella coloco una mano en mi hombro

-sabes que estoy de tu lado pase lo que pase-susurro

-gracias bella-susurre

Entramos a casa y nos fuimos al comedor donde estaban todos, me senté y bella se quedo parada al lado Mio, suspire y levante la cabeza, bella medio un pequeño apretón en el hombro

-lo sentimos-susurramos

-¿Qué lo sienten? Se han vuelto locas, ese humano vio demasiado-gruño Edward golpeando la mesa

-¿querías acaso que Jasper sangrara delante de Alice?-grito bella

- eso no es incumbencia tuya Isabela-le gruño Edward

- es mi incumbencia y de Alice-gruño

-basta, es mi culpa si-susurre

-Alice no es tu culpa bella tiene razón-susurro Rosalía

-además Edward eres un maldito egoísta-dijo Emmett colocándose al lado de bella – tu pasaste por lo mismo

-que no se te olvide eso-susurro rose llevándose a bella la cual sollozaba

- tu pasaste lo mismo que yo Edward, si tu no lo aceptas no es mi culpa-susurre- además Jasper Serra algún DIA como nosotros

- no nos mudaremos ni nada-susurro esme

- no, apoyaremos a Alice tal como lo hicimos con Edward en su momento-susurro Carlisle- y Edward be a disculparte con bella


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4: la invitación

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel DIA, bella aun esta enojada con Edward a pesar de que habían aclarado todo, suspire, Jasper casi no me hablaba se que era por que no le había dicho la verdad, mire a bella y esta asintió, nos levantamos de neutros asientos y nos fuimos a nuestra ultima clase, Jasper ya estaba en su lugar, suspire respirando su aroma mientras bella solo negaba con la cabeza, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares mientras tenia una pequeña visión

_Jasper en la casa junto a mi sonriendo, los dos juntos ambos con los ojos dorados siempre sonriendo, y Edward con jazz eran amigos_

-Jasper- la voz de bella me saco de mi visión

-si-susurro girándose hacia nosotros

- te gustaría ir al baile de fin de año con Alice-susurro bella

-que-Susie en velocidad vampiriza

-es que vamos a venir todos nuestros hermanos y ella se va a quedar solita- me miro y yo asentí haciendo un puchero- pero rose y yo no queremos que se quede sola… axial que te gustaría ir con Alice

-claro si a ella no le molesta-susurro mirándome

-cla…aro que no-susurre

El resto de la clase paso igual bella sonreía mientras yo la fulminaba por a mirada, me Moria por bailar con Jasper pero hummm... ella se lo pidio y dios me tomo por sorpresa, la clase acabo, bells y yo nos fuimos hasta el volvo donde Edward y los demás ya nos esperaban

-le preguntaste bella-susurro rose

si-susurro bello sonriendo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Edward confundido

-Alice ira al baile con Jasper-susurro bella- y no quiero quejas

Edward bujo pero no dijo nada, sabia que el le costaba aceptar que yo había encontrado mi pareja en un humano, lo mismo que a Rosalíe le paso con bella, Edward odiaba a Jasper por ser humano, por ser algo que el siempre desde que conoció a bella lo quiso ser, bella metió mis cosas y la de ella al auto y tomo mi mano jalándome hacia el bosque

-iros a casa Alice y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-susurro

Antes de que comenzáramos a correr, corrimos varios kilómetros antes de detenernos

-'¿Qué hacemos aquí?-susurre

-quería hablar a solas Alice-susurro

-de que-dije realmente confundida

- te acuerdas de donde vivía yo cuando humana-susurro

-si-dije

-Jasper vive allí-susurro- es hora de decirle la verdad

- si tu crees –susurre

-no lo creo es la verdad-dijo realmente seria

Asentí y la seguí mientras corríamos por los ya conocidos bosque hasta llegar a la casa de jaspe cuando llegamos subimos directo a su habitación, bella golpeo la ventana

- que-dijo Jasper al vernos- ¿Alice, bella? ¿Pasa algo?

-tenemos que hablar-susurro bella

-pasen-dijo dejándonos espacio para entrar-sobre que debemos hablar


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5: la verdad

Jasper nos miraba sentado desde su escritorio mientras que bella estaba parada al lado de la ventana y yo estaba sentada en su cama, sabía que bella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos

-me gusta como quedo-susurro bella

-que-dijo Jasper confundido

-yo vivía aquí cuando era humana-susurro bella

-no entiendo por que te refieres a humana-dijo Jasper

- Jasper nosotras y nuestra familia no somos humanos-susurre- lo fuimos algún tiempo antes de ser transformados

- ¿trasformados? ¿De que están hablando?-susurro

Bella aparto su mirada de la ventana y el poso en Jasper, era hora de decir la verdad, suspire parándome de mi lugar y coloque mi mano en el hombro de bella

-no somos humanos-susurre- somos demonios de la noche, vampiros, chupasangres

-pero no lo somos por que no lo quisiéramos-susurre

-ustedes son vampiras-dijo Jasper

-si-dijo bella- yo hace diez años que lo soy, además yo me quiero disculpar por la actitud de Edward

-solo no entiendo por que el se comporta así conmigo-susurro Jasper

-el, te tiene envidia, el siempre que estuvo conmigo mientras era humana quiso ser humano, además el solo no quiere poner en peligro a la familia-susurro bella

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Jasper confundido

- el teme que tu al saber lo que somos tu revelarías nuestro secreto-dije

- no lo are-susurro

Entonces Jasper nos sonrío, el seria un gran vampiro si se transformara pero que haríamos, suspire mirando la ventana bella me abrazo, suspire, mientras bella se movía hasta estar frente a Jasper

-entornes Jasper seguirás hablándonos a pesar de que ya sabes nuestro secreto-pregunto bella

-yo….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: guardare su secreto y la historia de Edward y bella

Jasper Nov.

-yo… si guardare su secreto como si fuera Mio propio-susurre mirando a ambas chicas, Alice me sonrío, amaba su sonrisa sus movimientos parecía una frágil bailarina a la cual deseaba proteger suspire, Alice me gustaba mucho mas de lo que pensaba ni siquiera me importaba que fuera un vampiro, bella y Alice se despidieron de mi, salieron por la ventana y en un parpadeo ya no estaban suspire y me estire en mi cama ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Que tanto cambiarían las cosas?

Edward Nov.

-están locas-grite- ¿como pudieron hacerlo?

-Jasper merecía saber la verdad-dijo bella

- arriesgándonos- le grite

- no me grites- dijo mirándome- tu hiciste lo mismo o se te olvido

- eso es diferente-dije

- lo dices por que se trata de Alice-me dijo- nunca pensé que me tratarías axial

-bella yo… amor-susurre

- déjame-dijo y corrió hacia Alice

Yo solo deseaba evitar que los vulturín sepan la verdad no quería poner a mi familia en peligro, pero solo he logrado que mi esposa se enfade conmigo

-la cagaste Edward-dijo Rosalíe corriendo hacia la habitación de Alice

Jasper Nov.

Suspire era media noche no podía conciliar el sueño cuando sentí un golpe en mi ventana no era el mismo que habían hecho las chicas con un poco de temor me acerque a la ventana._ Quien Serra_, pensé acercándome

-soy Edward Cullen-susurro la voz –podrías abrirme

-claro-dije un poco confundo y abriendo la ventana- pasa

-gracias-dijo mirando la habitación- el antiguo hogar de mi bella-si ya lo se-susurre – pero se puede saber que haces aquí

-venia disculparme por mi actitud hacia ti-susurro- pero se es difícil aceptar a un humano en mi familia

-bella me lo dijo-susurre- me dijo que tu siempre quisiste ser humano cuando ella era humana

-si es verdad, nuestra historia era muy parecida a la tuya y Alice -suspire- ¿quieres escuchar la historia?

-claro-susurre

- hace mas de cien años Carlisle me encontró en un hospital de Chicago, muriendo de fiebre española, mi madre. Elizabeth mansen, le rogó a Carlisle que me salvara, Carlisle me mordió y me transformo, a los pocos años de haberme transformado Carlisle encontró a esme, la cual la habían dado por muerta a pesar de que su corazón aun latía, ellos se enamoraron a primera vista, unos años después en 1933, Carlisle encontró a Rosalíe, tirada en la calle apunto de morir-suspiro e hizo una pausa- no te contare la historias de ellos

- dejaras que ellos me la cuenten no es asi-susurre

-exacto-susurro- por donde iba, ah si Carlisle creía que Rosalíe seria para mi lo que esme era para el pero estaba equivocado Rosalíe y yo no nos soportábamos desde el momento en que ella me escucho hablar, unos tres años mas tarde en un DIA de caza Rosalíe encontró a Emmett, el cual había sido atacado por un oso, no se que vio Rosalíe en Emmett pero eso hizo que ella tuviera el valor para pedirle a Carlisle que lo mordiera-suspiro- unos veinte años mas tarde nos encontramos a Alice, ella estaba sola, sin recordar nada de su vida humana, ella nos estaba buscando por sus visiones y se nos unió

- bella aun no se les unía-pregunte

-no bella llego hace unos poco años a nosotros-susurro-ella se llamaba Isabela Swann, la hija del jefe de policía, ella era humana cuando nos conocimos, el olor de su sangre era el mejor que he conoció nunca a l principio me costaba estar a su lado pero lo supere, comencé mi relación con ella, pero cuando cumplió 18 años apareció un vampiro nómada, james el era un conocido, pero no le importo y la quiso atacar, pero lo impedí matando a james, a los días después rompí con bella y mi familia y yo nos fuimos, bella y yo estábamos en depresión cada uno en distintos lugares. Hasta que bella se lanzo por el acantilado, la CREI muerta fui a los vulturín para que me mataran pero ella me salvo, volví con ella, después de haberle prometido a los vulturín que la transformaría, asi que un mes antes que ella cumpliera los 19 años me case con bella y la transforme

- tuvieron muchas cosas que enfrentar-susurre

- asi es, además bella quiere tanto a Alice que por eso desea su felicidad-susurro- bueno me tengo que ir se deberán estar preguntando que viene hacer aquí

-hummm... si adiós-susurre

-adiós Jasper descansa-susurro antes de desaparecer

* * *

hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo acepto cualquier tipo de critica

besos ^^

mañana actualizare el fanfic llevame

en mi perfil lo encontraran


	7. adelanto

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jasper? ¿Por qué fuiste a su casa? ¿Qué hacías Allah?-grite

-Alice cálmate-dijo Edward antes que bella le gruñera

-que le hiciste a Jasper, Edward Anthony mansen Cullen-dijo furiosa

-no le hice nada solo fui hablar con el-dijo Edward mirándonos- le conté nuestra historia-dijo mirando a bella- no le hice nada

-lo siento-susurramos con bella

* * *

-¿Alice?, ¿Alice?-susurro bella- Alice

-eh, eh si-dije mirándola

-¿Qué viste?-dijo

-Jasper almorzara hoy con nosotros y vendrá a casa -respondió Edward

un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capituo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo7: los Cullen

Alice Nov.

Cuando Edward llego a casa todos nos abalanzamos sobre él pero bella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, olí el aire y entonces sentí el olor de Jasper en el, me tense y comencé a gruñirle

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jasper? ¿Por qué fuiste a su casa? ¿Qué hacías Allah?-grite

-Alice cálmate-dijo Edward antes que bella le gruñera

-que le hiciste a Jasper, Edward Anthony mansen Cullen-dijo furiosa

-no le hice nada solo fui hablar con el-dijo Edward mirándonos- le conté nuestra historia-dijo mirando a bella- no le hice nada

-lo siento-susurramos con bella

La noche paso larga al igual que todas, Edward tocaba el piano para bella mientras esta Leia, Rosalíe y Emmett en su habitación desatando pasión, Carlisle y esme estaban de casa, mientras que yo solo estaba dibujando mi mano se movía libremente por el papel

_Estábamos en la cafetería, junto a nosotros estaba Jasper, la escena cambio, ahora estábamos en la casa con Jasper y el estaba hablando con Carlisle y esme_

-¿Alice?, ¿Alice?-susurro bella- Alice

-eh, eh si-dije mirándola

-¿Qué viste?-dijo

-Jasper almorzara hoy con nosotros y vendrá a casa -respondió Edward

Jasper Nov.

Las clases habían sido aburridas no compartía con Alice ni con bella hasta la ultima hora, suspire caminando lentamente por el pasillo del instituto, Alice era la vampira mas hermosa que he visto, ella era tan delicada como una bailarina de ballet, suspire, casi pego un brinco a sentir una mano en mi hombro, me gire y atrás Mio estaba bella junto a Edward y Alice

-hola jazz-susurro bella

-hola, bella, Edward y Alice-susurre-¿pasa algo?

- te queremos invitar a almorzar con nosotros- dijo bella

-aunque solo tú vas a comer-dijo Edward

-¿ustedes no comen-pregunte

-no, ni tampoco dormimos-dijo alice alegre- entonces te sentaras con nosotros

-como si no supieras-dijo bella

-ah—dije confuso

-alice ve el futuro-dijo edward

- y tu lees mentes-dijo alice-menos la de bella

-por que la de bella no-dije curioso

-soy un escudo-dijo bella- pero eso no importa

- claro almorzare con ustedes-dije

-si-chillo alice dando saltitos- conoceras a rose y Emmy

-emmett te matara si sabe que lo llamaste asi-dijo bella

Después de eso cada uno se fue a sus clases, realmente deseaba que tocaran lo mas pronto el timbre, para ir a comer, suspire justo cuando el timbre del receso sonaba, tome mis cosas y Salí del salón donde me esperaba Edward_, donde estarán las chicas_, pensé mientras me acercaba a Edward

- nos están esperando-dijo edward

-bien entonces vamos-dije

Caminamos hacia la cafeteria varios se nos quedaba mirando, suspire en la mesa de los Cullen, estaban alice y bella junto a otra pareja, nos acercamos a ellos

-hola jazz-dijo alice

-te trajimos comida-dijo bella

-gracias y hola-susurre

-jasper ellos son nuestros hermanos, Emmett y Rosalíe-dijo edward sentandose con bella en su regazo

- hola jazzy-dijo Emmett

-¿jazzy?-dije confuso

-asi te llama alice-dijo Rosalíe


	9. Chapter 9

perdon la tardanza pero bueno primero que nada

un feliz año a todas

y les mando abrazos estilos emmett ahora sin mas les dejo el cap

* * *

Capitulo8: los Cullen 2

Después de que las clases terminaran, Rosalíe y Emmett querían que lleváramos mañana a Jasper a casa pero lamentosamente mañana era DIA soleado, no sabia como los arriamos tampoco sabia como Jasper reaccionaria al vernos brillar, suspire, nos dependimos de Jasper mientras, pensaba, cuando llegamos a la casa rose y Emmett prácticamente gritaron de que vendría Jasper, pero como lo haríamos si seria soleado

En un momento de la mañana bella con Edward se fueron a cazar pero algo me decía que tramaban algo

Jasper Nov.

Estaba en mi casa, alistándome para el instituto, hoy extrañamente había sol en Foras, camine a mi cuarto a tomar mi mochila y bajar a desayunar, estaba desayunando tranquilamente, Charlotte mi madre caminaba despreocupada cuando tocaron la puerta, fruncí el ceño, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero Peter mi padre venia caminando hacia aquí

-eh Jasper te buscan-dijo

-¿a mi?-dije confuso -¿Quién?

-Isabela Cullen-dijo

-OH-dije terminando de desayunar- adiós

-adiós-me respondieron

Salí de la casa y afuera de esta había un volvo plateado de seguro Edward estaba allí, bella estaba vestida y tapada por todos lados incluso su cara, a pesar de haber sol

-hola Jasper, ¿te gustaría saltarte clases?-dijo sonriendo

-claro-dije

-ven sube-dijo abriendo la puerta trasera

Asenti y entre al auto donde Edward estaba en el asiento del conductor, le sonrei en modo de saludo y este asintió en mi dirección

-¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?-dije mientras Edward arrancaba

-claro jazz, pregunta-dijo bella

-¿Por qué estan tapado enteros con el sol que hay?-dije

-el sol no nos daña-dijo Edward- pero…

-…nuestra piel no es igual-dijo bella sacando un guante de su mano y alzandola, su mano brillaba como si tuviera millones de diamantes- por eso no salemos al sol

No paso mucho para que llegáramos a la casa blanca era hermosísima, parecía del siglo XI, afuera de la casa estaban Rosalíe, Emmett y Alice pero al lado de ellos habían dos persona mas, Edward detuvo el auto mientras

bajábamos y bella me habría la puerta, Edward rodó los ojos, y tomo la mano de bella mientras caminábamos hacia los Cullen, Alice corrió hasta colocarse enfrene a mi, con su piel brillando, estaba deslumbrante

-hola jazz-susurro

-Ho…la Alice-susurre

-ven-dijo tomando mi mano

-calma duende-río bella-

Alice simplemente le saco la lengua y me llevo a frente a los que suponía serian los lideres del clan, ambos me sonreían amistosamente

-Carlisle, esme el es Jasper –sonrío- jazz ellos son nuestros padres

-un gusto señores cullen-dije

-nada de señores-dijo esme- solo dinos esme y Carlisle

* * *

actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda las espero por mis demas fic


	10. Chapter 10

jaja creyeron que renesmee y jacob no estarian aqui pos sorpresa si estan )

* * *

Capitulo9: Renesmee & Jacob

Estaba con Alice, Edward y bella en la sala cuando sonó el timbre, Edward sonrío y miro a bella, esta se levanto rápido y corrió hacia la puerta, mire a Alice con curiosidad y esta solo me sonrío

- OH por dios mi bebe-grito bella

Sentí unos pasos acercarse hasta donde estábamos Alice y yo, a la sala entro bella junto a una chica muy parecida a ella y a Edward con el cabello cobrizo, ojos chocolates, y junto a ella venia un chico alto y moreno con ojos negros ambos me miraron con curiosidad, la chica miro a bella

- mama y el ¿Quién es?- la llamo mama pero como

-renesmee y Jacob os presento a Jasper-dijo Edward- el compañero de Alice

-OH, un gusto Jasper-dijo renesmee

-de seguro que te preguntas por que me llamo mama no-dijo bella

-si-dije un poco tímido

Hizo una seña a los jóvenes y todos nos sentamos en la sala, mientras renesmee iba a abrazar a Edward, bella me miro y suspiro

-renesmee es mi hija biológica-dijo bella- la concebí y di a luz mientras era humana, Edward es su padre biológico. Además renesmee tiene un don

-un don-dije

-si, ya te lo mostrara después-dijo

-pero cuantos años tiene, si tu te transformaste hace 10-dije

- renesmee tiene 10 años, aparenta 17 por que ella crecía aceleradamente-dijo Edward

- y el-dije señalando a Jacob

- tengo 26 años-dijo bufando- aparento la misma edad de renesmee por que yo envejezco aunque soy humano como tu

-tu humano, vamos chucho dile a jazz lo que eres-dijo Rosalíe sentándose al lado de renesmee

-¿Qué es el?-dije curioso mientras a mi lado Alice apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-soy un licántropo, un lobo , yo puedo autorizar si te trasforman alguna vez-dijo

-Jasper ven tenemos que hablar-dijo Alice tomando mi mano

-vamos-dije – un gusto

-igualmente-dijeron

Alice me subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, donde llegamos un hermoso claro todo era muy hermoso el sol llegaba casi cerca de donde estábamos

-jazz yo….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo10: confesiones y mi historia

-jazz yo…-suspire, era ahora o nunca- te amo, siempre te he amado desde que te vi. Por primera vez en la cafetería del instituto, se que en un principio me comporte mal pero era por temor-lo mire a los ojos- tu eres mi razón de existir

-Alice-susurro- también te amo, nunca me trataste mal ni nada de eso solo que no comprendía por que tu actitud conmigo

-tu sangre huele mejor que cualquier humano para mi-susurre- eres mi tua cantante como dicen los vulturín, de seguro te preguntas como he pasado casi cien años sin ningún hombre que no sean de mi familia a mi lado

-pues si, no entiendo como alguien como tu no ha tenido alguien a su lado-dijo confuso

-cuando un vampiro se enamora es eterno-suspire- te contare mi historia para que la comprendas, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, solo se unas pocas cosas de mi

-¿tu historia?-dijo

-si, yo nací en 1901 , mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon, mi familia era de la clase medio alta-suspire-tenia una hermana menor, Cintia, mi sobrina vive aun, mi don se hizo presente cuando aun era humana, yo tenia visiones de lo que sucedía, mis padres me tomaron por loca, me llevaron a un mancornó, no se cuantas veces habrán usado electrochoques contra mi, tanto que vivía en la absoluta oscuridad-suspire- un DIA tuve la visión de un vampiro venir tras de mi, mi creador era uno de los enfermeros del hospital, el me salvo de james, de la única forma que se podía, me mordió, no recuerdo el dolor de la ponzoña en mis venas , todo lo que te estoy diciendo es lo que bella y yo averiguamos , james en venganza por no poder probar mi sangre mato a mi creador, cuando yo desperté estaba sola en el bosque sin nadie a mi lado con sed, case un puma antes de tener la primera visión sobre los Cullen, los busque por unos días hasta que los encontré y me UNI a ellos estuvimos por varios lugares pero ningún humano me intereso hasta que te conocí y cambiaste mi vida-dije mirando sus ojos-

-Alice, fueras humana o no yo siempre te amare, tu eres mi dulce duendecillo, eres la única que ha sabido llegar a mi corazón- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándolo al suyo- te amo

Y entonces poso sus calidos labios sobre los míos moviéndolos en un suave compás, como si el mundo dejase de exigir y solo fuésemos Jasper y Alice no el humano y la vampira cuando el aire falto para Jasper, nos separamos pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: la historia de Carlisle

-bien jazz, tu solo conoces mi historia, la de nessie y la de Edward-le sonreí- asi que te falta conocer la de las demás

- si-dijo confundido

- ven vamos a casa los demás nos esperan-dije sonriendo

Asintió mientras yo lo subía a mi espalda y corría a velocidad vampiriza hacia la casa, sabia que primero conocería la historias de esme y Carlisle antes de conocer las demás, sonreí corriendo hasta la casa, una vez en ella baje a Jasper y le tome la mano sonriendo mientras entrábamos a la casa donde ya estaban todos sentados, bella sentada en el regazo de Edward, nessie en el de Jacob y los demás en los sofás grandes, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el individual que quedaba

-¿Qué paso ahora?-dijo Jacob

-es hora que Jasper conozca nuestras historias-dije- ya que conoce la de renesmee, Edward y la mia

-estoy deacuerdo con Alice, total jazz ya es de la familia-dijo bella

-tienes razón-dijo Carlisle-

-papa cuenta tu historia tota tu eres el primer Cullen-dijo Rosalía

-bien-dijo Carlisle-nadie en Londres, creo que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell, Fui el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Mi madre murió al alumbrarme .mi padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros. Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.  
Mi padre me colocó al frente de las razias cuando me hice mayor. Al principio, fue una decepción. No me precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que mi padre. De hecho, localice un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivirla gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle Al final, apareció ía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Le oí cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío – todos mirábamos a Jasper atento a su reacción-Luego, corrió por las calles y yo , que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabece la persecución. La criatura podía habernos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, nos atacó pienso que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre mi, pero le plante cara para defenderme y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejadme sangrando en la calle.

Jasper escuchaba atento al igual que Jacob y nessie ya que ellos tampoco conocían a fondo la historia de Carlisle

-sabía lo que haría mi padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Actúe por instinto para salvar mi píleme aleje a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Me ocultó en un sótano y me enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerme en silencio y pasar desapercibido me di cuenta de que me había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.-Carlisle suspiro- después de eso me fui a Italia donde Bibi unas décadas con los vulturín y en la noches estudiaba medicina en una universidad hasta que me vine a Chicago y encontré a Edward


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12: la historia de esme y Rosalía

-bien ya has escuchado mi historia-dijo Carlisle

-la de quien escuchare ahora-pregunto Jasper

-conocerás la de rose, y esme-dijo bella-

-y después conoceré la de ustedes-dijo Jasper señalando a Hammett y bella

-si-dije

- ahora escucharas mi historia-dijo esme- yo vivía en un matrimonio sin futuro estaba casada con charles, creía que era feliz pero no era asi-suspiro- charles era un hombre agresivo, por eso cuando supe que estaba embarazada escape lejos de el, mis padres me llamaron cobarde , me quitaron todo, pero eso a mi no me importo solo importo mi hijo-bella abrazo a esme- mi bebe nació, pero murió a las horas de haber nacido no lo alcance a tener en mis brazos, ese mismo dia me dieron de alta en el hospital, unos días después de la muerte de mi pequeño, me fui hacia los acantilados y me lance, no deseaba vivir si mi pequeño no lo había hecho- suspiro- me encontraron y dieron por muerta a pesar que mi corazón aun latía, débil pero latía, Carlisle me encontró en la morgue del hospital y me salvo

-vaya-susurro Jasper-viviste muchas cosas

-lo se –dijo esme

-te contare mi historia Jasper-dijo Rosalía mientras Hammett la abrazaba- no tiene un final feliz

-te escuchare-dijo Jasper

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Jasper. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta. Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de si mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas. La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo. Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalía Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me hacía feliz. Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Jasper. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha —sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación—. La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida. Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chica frívola, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas. De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien.- Rosalía miro a una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.

-por que dices que sentías celos y miras a bella-dijo Jasper

-bella era humana es lo que yo anhelaba ser-dijo rose- déjame continuar-Jasper asintió-Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó ese show de las rosas y todo lo demá padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido. No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo, lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King. No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía- Rosalía enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes-Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera —susurró Rosalía. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro—. El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina. Pero estaba muy equivocada

-¿equivocada por que?-dijo Jasper

-ya lo veras –dijo bella abrazando a Rosalía-Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —prosiguió un susurro apenas audible—. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo... —suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros—. Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo.

»Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre.

»— ¡Rose! —dijo.

»Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas.

»No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados.

»— ¡Aquí está mi Rose! —Gritó mí prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio—. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo.

«Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes.

«Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta.

»— ¿Qué te dije, John? —Se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos—. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?

»El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar.

»—Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Está totalmente tapada.

»Se rieron, y Royce con ellos.

»De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera.

»— ¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!

»Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.

-ellos abusaron de ti-dijo Jasper

-si pero Carlisle olfateo la sangre y me transformo-dijo Rosalía sonriéndole a Carlisle


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo13: la historia de Hammett y bella

-¿y cual es tu historia Hammett?-dijo Jasper

-OH , hummm..., bueno de mi vida humana recuerdo muy poco casi nada, solo recuerdo que el dia de mi transformación yo estaba con unos amigos de caza, iba a cazar osos para poder llevar de comer a casa, pero en medio de la caza un oso me atacado. Trate de defenderme pero fue inútil el oso con sus garras me tenia todo arranado casi furibundo, hubiese muerto si no hubiera aparecido un ángel-dijo

-¿ángel?-dijo jazz

-se refiere a rose-dijo Edward

- Rosalía me salvo del osos, ella lo mato bebiéndose su sangre, después me tomo en brazos y me trajo con Carlisle quien me transformo-dijo Hammett

-por que lo salvaste rose-dijo jazz

- me recordaba a Henry con sus hoyuelos –suspiro- por eso le pedí a Carlisle que lo transformara por que temía que yo fuera a matarlo

-ahora escucharas mi historia-dijo bella sentándose en frente de Jasper- yo nací aquí en Fores, pero vivía en Phoenix cuando cumplí 17 años me vine a vivir aquí con mi padre, en mi primer dia conocí a Edward, mi olor era muy fuerte para el, la primera semana no lo volví a ver , pero la segunda semana cuando volvió era extrañamente amable-suspiro bella sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos- un dia me salvo de morir atropellada por una furgoneta que había perdido el control y desde ese dia después que le pidiera explicaciones me ignoro todo un mes hasta que me invito a salir-bella le sonrío a Edward- íbamos a ir a otra cuidad, pero al final fuimos a su claro, pero antes de ir a allí el me salvo de unos hombres en Port Ángeles, pero bueno el dia que me llevo al claro se me confeso y al dia después me llevo a conocer a la familia, ese dia jugamos un partido y aparecieron los nómadas, uno de ellos capto mi olor y tuvimos que hacer cosas para irnos de Fores, tuve que mentirle a Charlie para que Alice me llevara lejos, pero al final nos fuimos a Phoenix donde igual james nos encontró Alice se distrajo un segundo y yo me escape de ella evitando tomar decisiones llegue al salón de valet- suspiro- james me había tendido una trampa , me golpeo me quebró una pierna y cuatro costillas y me mordió, pero antes me contó la historia de Alice , la que tu ya sabes

- y que mas paso-dijo Jasper

- para mi cumpleaños 18 , Alice hizo una fiesta celebrando mi cumpleaños , james ya estaba muerto-dijo- ese dia me corte con el papel y Edward se descontrolo y casi me ataca después de tres dia el me deja se va y los demás igual- Rosalía abrazo a bella dándole fuerzas- fui un zombie hasta que un dia fui a la casa de Jacob, el me ayudo a sanar un poco pero un dia supe lo que el era y todo lo seguí aceptando como mi mejor amigo un dia me lance de un acantilado, Alice no me vio, y Rosalía se lo dijo a Edward y fue con los vulturín- renesmee vino y abrazo a su madre- tuvimos que ir con Alice a salvarlo y prometer a los vulturín que me transformarían, cuando llegamos aquí todos me agradecieron por traerlo de vuelta- Edward le sonrío a bella- pero mi mortalidad la sometí a votación Edward y rose se negaban, pero Edward para que el me transformara me coloco una condición

-cual-dijo Jasper

-casarme con el-dijo bella- seis meses después de esa propuesta Edward y yo nos casamos, en nuestra luna de miel concebimos a Neisse, Edward pensaba que ella era una criatura desconocida, lo cierto es que no sabíamos que era, unos dos días antes de mi cumpleaños numero 19 Neisse nació pero el parto fue complicado, fue una Cesaria cuando nació me dio un paro, my corazón dejo de latir, pero Edward me mordió e inyecto su ponzoña en mi salvándome


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: Jasper debes decidir

Jasper Nov.

Ya sabia toda las historias de los Cullen pero, de Jacob no, ahora estaba comiendo una pasta, que bella cocino, junto a renesmee y Jacob, Alice estaba a mi lado con un gesto ausente y ella se aferraba a sus manos al asiento

-Alice-grito bella moviéndose hasta estar al frente de ella

-¿Qué ves?-dijo Rosalíe al lado de bella

-los….vulturín-dijo Alice

-mier...-dijo emmett pero esme lo corto

-emmett el vocabulario-dijo seria

- un nómada nos vio con Jasper –dijo Edward- donde habían humanos en el instituto no nos dimos cuenta, este se topo con aro y aro le leyó la mente y vio ese recuerdo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son los vulturí?-dije confuso

-son la realeza de los vampiros-dijo Carlisle

-un vampiro te vio con nosotros y fue con lo vulturirs y ellos creen que hemos revelado el secreto a un humano-dijo Alice mirándome

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-dije _yo puedo ayudarlos_

-solo hay que tomar una decisión Jasper-dijo bella mirándome mientras Edward la abrazaba

-cual decisión-dije

-bella…-dijo Alice

-es la única solución Alice o quieres la muerte-dijo Rosalíe

-la decisión de que si te transformamos o no-dijo bella

-ahora te iras a casa Jasper, emmett y Edward se quedaran contigo yo convenceré a la duende, bella y esme se dedicaran a cuidar de renesmee-dijo Rosalíe y miro a Jacob- y si decides convertirte en vampiros necesitaremos tu aprobación chucho

-solo por que Alice es una buena persona y merece la felicidad tenéis mi autorización-dijo Jacob

-bien Jasper vamos a tu casa-dijo emmett

-solo tienes dos días para tomar la decisión los vulturirs estarán aquí en dos semanas-dijo Edward

Me despedí de todos y de Alice con un beso. Salí de la casa y nos subimos al volvo de Edward, este condujo hasta mi casa a una velocidad impresionante cuando llegamos a la casa de la oscuridad salia bella

-bien amor la llave-le dijo a Edward

-ve con cuidado-dijo Edward entregándole las llaves

-si amor-dijo bella rodando los ojos-adiós jazz cuídate

-adiós bella-dije- y ustedes

- nosotros te esperaremos arriba-dijo Edward

-OK –dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa- hasta luego

Entre a casa justo en el momento que Peter y Charlotte se dirigían a ver quien había llegado ambos me sonrieron, extrañaría a mi padres pero debo de tomar una decisión, Charlotte me abrazo muy fuerte

-¿Qué tal el dia mi bebe?-dijo

- bien mama-dije

- y quienes eran los que te buscaban en la mañana-dijo papa

-eran los hermanos de Alice-dije- me iré a dormir

-OK duerme bien cielo-dijo mama

-Charlotte le dijiste-dijo Peter

-decirme que-dije

-a tu padre le ofrecieron un aumento y nos mudaremos-dijo mama

- que adonde-dije

-nos iremos a Phoenix, no volveremos a papa

-no-dije- yo de aquí no me voy

-Jasper-dijo Peter

-dije que no –grite antes de irme a mi habitación

Entre a mi habitación y Edward estaba en la ventana mirando hacia fuera mientras emmett revisaba algo en mi closet, no les preste intención y me tire en mi cama cerrando los ojos

Edward Nov.

Jasper había entrado a su habitación enojado con sus padres, emmett y yo habíamos escuchado toda la conversación y sabia que esta era una de las visiones que Alice había tenido durante el dia, del por cual Jasper tenia realmente decidido a ser vampiro

-no se como a Jasper le gusta mantener el mismo estilo que bella tenia cuando vivía aquí-dijo emmett

- emmett escóndete-susurre escondiéndome – los padres de Jasper vienen

Emmett y yo nos escondimos en el armario mientras la madre y el padre de Jasper entraban ambos miraban con tristeza a su hijo, charlote por como sabia que se llamaba la mujer arropo a Jasper y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras Peter simplemente los observaba

_-Peter debería dejar que jazz elija, lo que desea ya nuestro hijo esta grande, tiene 18 años, además algo me dice que esa muchacha la tal Alice tiene que ver con el hecho que se niegue a irse-_pensó la mama de Jasper

-_al parecer el es feliz aquí, no me gustaría que la familia se separara, tendré que renunciar a ese aumento, Jasper es feliz aquí y se que la joven Cullen es la razón de que el se quede aquí-_pensó Peter mientras se iban de la habitación


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15: ya tome mi decisión

Jasper Nov.

Edward y emmett se fueron apenas amaneció mientras yo caminaba por mi habitación vistiéndome, ya había tomado mi decisión no quiero irme de Forks, no quiero separarme de Alice, suspire antes de salir de mi habitación y bajar a la cocina donde ya nos esperaba Charlotte con el desayuno, la salude con un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme en mi lugar

-Jasper aun esta enojado-dijo Peter sentándose enfrente mí

-no-dije secamente

-jazz, cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le hablas asi a tu padre?-dijo mama

-no quiero irme de Forks –dije

-Jasper, piensa tu odias estos tipos de lugares-dijo Peter

-pero ya no-grite levantándome de la mesa y saliendo hacia el garaje en busca de mi moto, me monte en ella y conduje hacia la casa de los Cullen estaba a mitad de camino cuando pare la moto y comencé a golpearla

-si sigues asi aras que solo se rompan tus huesos-musito la voz de bella

-bella-dije

- ven vamos en casa te esperan-dijo mientras me subía a su espalda

Cerré los ojos y sentí como si volaba no se escuchaba casi nada el pisar de bella, todo se sentía tranquilo abrí los ojos cuando escuche el murmullo de otras voces

-jazz-chillo Alice una vez que bella me dejo en el suelo

-Allier-susurre mirando sus dorados ojos antes de besarla

Sus labios eran como una adición como si con solo tocarlos me hacia olvidar todo, nos separamos por un pequeño carraspeo

-has tomado la decisión-dijo Rosalíe

-si-dije- deseo transformarme

- bien abra que planear tu supuesta muerte-dijo Alice

-la moto de Jasper quedo en la carretera-dijo bella- podemos pasar y romperla y esparcir sangre que Carlisle tiene en la reserva y colocar la figura de plástico que he hecho igual a Jasper que es el

-una gran idea bella-dijo Alice

- bien Jasper sígueme-dijo Carlisle

Asentí y camine hacia una habitación, Alice murmuro que era su cuarto, me acosté cerrando mis ojos tranquilizándome hasta que sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y murmuraba _todo estará bien jazz_ y justo en ese momento sentí que algo me atravesaba el cuello y el fuego por mis venas


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16: el despertar

Jasper Nov.

Sentía el fuego expandirse por mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar quemaba mas que a nada, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero de repente escuchaba las voces de Alice y bella decir que todo ya estaría bien, no me podía rendir, tenia que luchar contra este fuego por Alice, por mi, por mi amor hacia ella

Alice Nov.

Veía como Jasper se retorcía en la cama debido a la ponzoña, bella ami lado apretaba mis hombros y me calmaba, según mis visiones faltan dos horas y media para que Jasper despierte y este finalmente con nosotros, Edward y emmett estaban listos por si Jasper se llegaba a descontrolar para detenerlo

-calma Alice veras que Jasper Serra un gran luchador-dijo bella

-debe estar sufriendo-musite -es normal aunque tu ni yo recordamos haberlo sentido

- yo lo sentí pero me mantuve callada-dijo bella

Jasper Nov.

No se cuanto tiempo pasaba pero mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido sentía que se fuese a salir de mi pecho pero el fuego se había extinguido de casi todo mi cuerpo pero el fuego se había esparcido hacia mi corazón, grite mas fuerte al sentir el fuego en mi corazón y entonces sonó su ultimo latido, espere unos segundos en silencio y entonces abrí mis ojos, levantándome rápidamente de la cama donde estaba, enfoque mi vista a frente de mi, estaban emmett y Edward detrás de el se hallaban Carlisle y esme mientras que mas atrás apartadas de mi, estaba bella con Alice, sentí una gran quemazón en mi garganta quería salir, pero no alcance a dar un paso ya que Edward y emmett me afirmaban

-Jasper cálmate-dijo bella-se que tienes sed pero iremos de caza todos

-¿Qué paso con mis padres?-susurre mientras Alice llegaba a mi lado

-tus padres supieron de tu muerte, y ellos enteraron tu cuerpo y se fueron hace dos horas de la cuidad-dijo Alice

-ahora vamos de caza-dijo Rosalíe

Asentí y todos salimos corriendo por la ventana mientras bella le decía a Jacob que cuidara de renesmee, corrimos por el bosque sintiendo suavemente los aromas que antes cuando era humano no había podido sentir, de repente un olor muy dulce sequicito llego a mi, corrí a ver que era y me encontré con un puma, sin pensarlo me lance sobre el, eso calmo mi garganta un poco, dos horas después estaba en la casa Cullen siendo puesto aprueba por Jacob, el quería saber si lastimaría a nessie pero el olor a Jacob solo me hizo arrugar la nariz mientras que nessie olía de una forma agradable pero no perecible además ahora nos mudaríamos a otro lugar para que los humanos no sospecharan


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17: explicación

Alice Nov.

Todos estábamos en el avión con rumbo a Brasil, bella y Edward sonreían como cómplices, claro se me olvidaba que allí es donde ellos hicieron sus destrozos y concibieron a nessie

-envidiosa-susurro Edward

-bells-dije mirando a mi hermana

-¿si?-dijo mirándome

-Edward se esta burlando de mi-hice un punchero

-Edward, un mes sin sexo-dijo bella

Todos los de la familia nos reímos de la cara que Edward coloco, bella me sonrío, Jasper a mi lado solamente miraba todo asombrado, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto rápidamente tomamos nuestras cosas antes de irnos al muelle

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Jacob

-a la isla esme-dijo Carlisle

Jacob, Jasper y nessie hicieron una mueca de confusión, mientras caminábamos, Edward les fue explicando el por que nos iríamos a esa isla, menos mal que se nos ocurrió llenar la despensa si no Jacob y nessie no tendría de comer

-cuando vendrán los vulturines-dijo Jasper

-OH, eso es mentira-dijo bella

-¿Qué?-dijo Jasper

- eso es –dije frunciéndole el ceño a bella- los vulturín no vendrán, yo lo que realmente vi fue que tus padres, te decían lo que sucedería y tu te ibas con ellos- me mordí el labio miradlo mientras los demás subían al yate-temía que te fueras y no te pudiera volver a ver

Esperaba que comenzara a gritarme y todo pero no esperaba que me tomara en sus brazos y me besara antes de subirse conmigo en sus brazos en el yate, Edward arranco hacia la isla esme, bella me sonrío un poco arrepentida, pero simplemente negué con la cabeza y sonreí, ahora tendría mi existencia con mi familia, apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, ahora lo Cullen estábamos completos y nada cambiaria eso.

* * *

chicas perdon por lo corto de cap y no haber actualizado pero no he podido tuve que cuidar de mi abuelita que esta enferma pero ahora les traigo mas cap


	19. Chapter 19:epilogio

Capitulo 18: juntos por siempre

~ 7 años después

Alice Nov.

Todo ha cambiado durante estos años desde que Jasper se unió a la familia, al fin reinaba la alegría en nuestros corazones, ahora estábamos todas las mujeres Cullen en mi cuarto arreglándonos, si por que en una hora seria la señora wilthock, la esposa de Jasper aun recuerdo cuando me pidió matrimonio

*-flash Black-*

Estábamos jazz y yo paseando por la isla esme, todos estábamos aquí desde hace seis años, sin humanos a nuestro alrededor, estábamos aquí donde nadie sospecharia de nosotros, unos pocos DIA había sido la boda de renesmee y Jacob, ahora jazz y yo nos habíamos sentado en un risco a ver el atardecer, además sabia que algo pasaba pero no veía nada por que aun no lo decidía

-Alice-dijo Jasper

-¿si?-dije volteándome a verlo

-te amo mas que nada, quiero pasar mi existencia contigo-susurro mirándome- así ¿que me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-si acepto-chille antes de besarlo

*-fin del flash Black-*

-Alice, Alice, ALICE-grito bella

-¿Qué?-dije frunciendo el seño

-ya es hora –dijo Carlisle entrando-vamos los chicos os esperan

Verdad Carlisle me llevaría a donde Jasper, Edward seria el que nos casaría, gracias a dios estaban todos los que deseaba que estuvieran, caminamos despacio por el pequeño pasillo que había, cuando llegamos con Jasper, solo tuve ojos para mirarlos a el, la ceremonia era hermosa, no escuchaba lo que Edward decía solo hasta la hora de decir las palabras que nos unirían para siempre

-si acepto-dije

-acepto-dijo Jasper

-los declaro marido y mujer pueden besarse-dijo Edward

Sin esperar más tiempo Jasper tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, el beso que nos uniría para toda nuestra eternidad


End file.
